Luigi
280px |Caption=Artwork from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon |Creator=Various |Downloadlink= Shazzo's Paper Luigi ShinRyoga's Version Kart Fighter Luigi SM853's Edit Warner's Version aperson98's Edit (Beta) Mugenfan's Edit Chaseallendiaz's Edit SSBB Luigi SSBM Version Mama Luigi Sugio Luigi Luigi Clones Retarted Luigi Retarted Super Luigi Luigi is offline. Big Glitchy Retarted Luigi NES Luigi KoopaKingdom.com's Luigi S.Nara's Luigi BIS Luigi Arcade Luigi Stickman14's Version Tanicfan22's Luigi Edit Tako's Version SSF Luigi Mario11766's Mario&Luigi mariotime's Version Camillo's Version J.NEWMAN's Mr L Luigi Collection Luuiiiigiiiiiiiiiiii!! Luigi Brando Pesky Plumber Luigi }} Luigi 'is Mario's younger, taller, and slightly thinner twin brother. Luigi has assisted and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi had gained his own identity and personality. In M.U.G.E.N, the two most commonly used versions of Luigi are ShinRyoga's and Warner's versions. These two are also the most commonly edited versions. He's one of the characters that have been done many times. Super Luigi This version of Luigi was created by ShinRyoga. It is pretty much the same character as his Super Mario, other than sounds have been changed to match Luigi's and it uses Super Mario's second palette; newer versions have the y value increased in the .cns file to make Luigi appear taller, while compromising the sprite quality of the character. It is faster and jump higher that Super Mario. Super Luigi plays identically to Super Mario, having the same weak base attack and standard defense, but huge combo versatility. Super Luigi, like Super Mario, has the infamous "brutal" AI, which is able to perform complex combos in a short time that can lock down inexperienced players within seconds if not dealt with. However, his combos are nothing if he is unable to pull them off. The easiest way to deal with Super Luigi is to stun him. By doing so, he is unable to move, giving you the chance to do a combo and turn the tides in your favor. Characters with projectiles can also keep Super Luigi at bay, though they still need to watch out for his fireballs. 'Matrix Luigi (x/a + s) ' ' ' In this mode, Luigi gains the power of the Matrix which is shown as a green matrix like aura that follows him whenever he moves. The main benefits you gain from this form is that you can perform combos much more faster allowing you to gain more hit combo attacks double then what he could do normally. However, the downside is that he can't do as much damage, meaning you will need to hit your opponent more to get the same amount of damage as normal. Matrix Luigi can only use Super Flame as super. 'Ghost Luigi (y/b + s) In this mode, you fight as the spirit version of Luigi shown as a white transparent ghost. The major benefit of this is that Luigi is invincible in this state and can't receive any damage or be hit by his opponents. It also gives you a full power bar allowing you to use a Level 3 hyper from the start and the ability to teleport around the stage. However this ability comes with a big cost, your health will start to drop until its all gone meaning you have to battle your opponent fast. This version of Luigi is not suitable for long battles (eg. boss battles). Ghost Luigi can use the 3 supers. 'Stone Luigi (z/c + s)' ' ' In this mode, you play as the stone version of Luigi. This version of Luigi is based on when he wears the Tanooki Suit. When playing as him, the main advantages are that you can deal more damage, have a higher defense against attacks and gain a new special attack themed around the Tanooki suit ability. However, the disadvantages of this ability is that Luigi moves around slower, the fireball special becomes useless as the fireballs stay in one place, you can't jump as high as normal and the power bar degrades slowly. Stone Luigi can use none of the 3 supers. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 110 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Fireball - D, DF, F, x/y/z (Usable also in air, Requires 1 power bar for EX version) Tornado Spin - D, DB, B, x/y/z (Usable also in air, Requires 1 power bar for EX version) Coin Punch - F, D, DF, x/y/z (Requires 1 power bar for EX version) Time Freeze - D, D, D (Requires 3 power bars and low life for activate, Cost 1 power bar, Matrix Luigi only) Teleport - D, D, D (Ghost Luigi only) Statue Blast - D, D, D (Press then Punch/Kick/Up to explode, Requires 1 power bar, Stone Luigi only) 'Supers' Super Star - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a (Requires 3 power bars) '' '' Super Hammer - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b (Requires 3 power bars) Super Flame - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, c (Requires 3 power bars) SM853's Edit Like Mario, Luigi has been edited by SM853 and has been given many new abilities such as an new intro against Mario. Also, most of his hypers have been replaced by new ones, and the only hyper that is still usable is the Invincible Star. He also changed the color of his overalls to a more purple-like color just like in Super Mario World and Brawl. SM853 recently updated Mario and Luigi with new intros palettes and other things. Pingurules' Super Edit! Luigi Like Mario and Wario, Luigi has been updated for a special intro. This time, it is against Super Mario (ShinRyoga's version/Pingurules' version). However, the intro is slightly broken. Some sprites were taken from R-Luigi. He has got his power charge back, but at a cost. He cannot use his EX fireball and Coin Punch by pressing X and Y. You have to press X and Z or Y and Z. He also has a defense and attack boost,defense from 100 to 110 and attack from 50 to 60. However, Mario's attack is STILL higher than this Luigi's.(65) The maniacal laughter sounds were taken from Luigi's Mansion and the "What?!" sound was taken from the flash animation:Because you're Toad on YouTube. Luigi said that when Mario said a very gross idea on what to do to Yoshi. New move x+y:Power charge Tanicfan22's Luigi Edit This Edit has the same features as Tanic's Mario edit. It has new portraits, SF3 hitsparks, a super hammer stop, an alternate icon and a hyper portrait. Warner's SSB Luigi This Luigi is a Super Smash Bros. styled Luigi created by Warner. It is a sprite change of N64Mario's Pocket SSB Luigi, being much larger in size and having a different appearance. This character is almost the exact opposite of Super Luigi. While the aforementioned character has a strong AI with weak attack power and smooth combos, this Luigi has a weak AI with strong attack power and choppy combos akin to Super Smash Bros. This Luigi is simpler to use than Super Luigi and easier to master, making it a better choice for beginners and even some experienced players. This Luigi's weaknesses come from the fact that he has no way to deal with blocking. The only way he can guard any of his opponent's attacks is if he deploys his shield, lasting for a short time if not put away. If the shield breaks, Luigi will be momentarily stunned, leaving him wide open for any oncoming attacks. None of this Luigi's attacks penetrate blocks. This Luigi isn't agile, either- he is significantly slower than Super Luigi and lacks in-depth attack options outside a range of fireballs, Luigi Cyclones, Smash Attacks, and supers. This version of Luigi has physics near exactly, if not exactly, the same to Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64. This means that if you know a great combo (Like Down-Air to Up-Special), chances are you can do it in this version. This character can be a weapon of mass destruction if you are good with Luigi in Super Smash Bros. 64. Aperson98 is editing Warner's Luigi to have his SSBB moveset and to have his real voice in SSBB instead of the high pitched Mario voice. He just recently released a beta version. Luigi Segami(Pingurules) This Luigi is made by Pingurules. It has combat-style moves and can chain almost like Super Luigi by ShinRyoga. This Luigi has the most amount of specials and supers, including throwing Targets (Break The Targets!) However, it is still incomplete and need work before Pingurules will release it. Ultumate Luigi Ultumate Luigi is an Unfinished Luigi that will be edited out of Warner's. Symboite Super Luigi Symboite Luigi is an evil alternative version of Luigi. Yagoshi made a Symboite Luigi from Warner's Luigi. Mugenfan made a Symboite Super Luigi with Shinryoga's NeoAnkhI's version of Luigi. It is simply a palette-swap of the original Super Luigi. Mama Luigi Main article: Mama Luigi This is yet another clone of Luigi based off of the famous internet meme Mama Luigi. He wears a blue shirt with green overalls, the costume Luigi wore in the Super Mario World cartoon, and has a voice-pack containing various internet meme phrases. Luigi Clones Warner's Luigi Clones is a MUGEN Character that is the original Luigi but with the Clone code, and SSBB/Mario sound-pack. It was made by Tanicfan22. On another round, it will make the dizzy anim, but another clones, will make it again. Pocket SSB Luigi A pocket sized Super Smash Bros. Luigi created by N64Mario. He is almost the same as SSB Luigi, but a smaller target, and more difficult to try and outwit. Using rapid attacks will make him repetitively roll away to your opposite side, making him even more elusive to hit. Using small characters is the key to KO him quicker, but he still has some strategy that is nigh unreadable at certain points. Paper Luigi Paper Luigi is one of the many variations of Luigi; arguably, this one is one of the most often found. He was created by Shazzo, Like other Shazzo's Character's, he is a spriteswap of CvS Style Axel Stone by Actarus. Tanicfan22 has also edited this character. Super Paper Luigi Super Paper Luigi is a W.I.P of Pingurules. Apparently, it is a spriteswap of Tom, with other basic attacks. His Jerry summon was changed into a Yoshi summon, and modified his barrage attack completely, changing it into something like Super Mario's hammer smash. Now he plays in a MVC style. Fighting Luigi This Luigi has sprites are from a Powerstar Flash movie at New Grounds. It was made by Chaseallendiaz. Ths one uses a MvC template and is incomplete, as he still has Guile's voice and some silhouette sprites appear when doing certain moves. Pingurules made a edited version of his Fighting Luigi that has some sprites from Tako's SNES Luigi, a Mario helper in which he comes running in holding Yoshi, then he kicks him to the enemy. Also he now has a Luigi voicepack, and he has more win poses, and attacks, though it may be unavalible. SSBB Luigi This Luigi is from Super Smash Bros Brawl. There are also SSBB versions of Mario, Yoshi, and Wario. It's worth noting that these characters are disliked for many reasons. Mainly the sprites, as they are just screenshots from SSBB. Like SNS' other characters this Luigi is cheap and on some screenpacks like IMT the intro will have a warp pipe jump out instead of Luigi and the sound is missing. Plom-1-00's Luigi (SSBM) This version of Luigi is a chibi character, but has moves based off of SSBM. This version is created by Plom5-1-00. Stickman14's Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) This Luigi uses edited sprites from Mario and Luigi Super Star Saga and has five hypers, including a hard-to-trigger Shun Goku Satsu. mariotime's Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) mariotime's Luigi has additional moves from SSB. He also created Mario. For his only hyper, he can summon ghosts. Camillo's Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) Another version is made by Camillo, named Superstar Luigi. This one is slightly cheaper, he has a brutal attack, in which he is invincible through, and a cheap, unblockable Mario striker. Famicom Luigi This Luigi is from SMB3 NES, and was made by SUGIO, a contributor for Famicom Mugen, which this character was made for, though the char isn't on his website; as such, this character is hard to find. This Luigi has moves from Super Smash Bros. and some original NES style moves. Also, he has a problem where he can hurt his teamates with any of his attacks and hypers. He can also summon Yoshi, but it can hurt him too. 6tails6 WIP's 6tails6 is currently working on a SMB3 Luigi and a Mario vs. DK Luigi, a Tanooki Luigi, they could be released soon. YouTube Poop Luigi : Main article: YouTube Poop Luigi This Luigi is by Jedipolice it's a spriteswap of Woody, so Jenngra505 told him to make v2 with his own coding. So far his V2 has a new helper which is The King and a spaghetti throw. Super Luigi 64 Super Luigi 64 is a W.I.P of Pingurules. It has some of Youtube Poop Luigi's sprites, but with moves as cheap as Super Mario 64's. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Hypers' D, F, y - Tennis Level 1 D, B, x - Tennis Level 3 D, B, y - Repelling Kick (uses 800 power) D, F, a+b - Kart Level 1 D, F, x+y - Kart Level 2 x, x, F, a, z - Shun Goku Satsu D, F, x - Nonsentical Nonsense Retarded Luigi Retarded Luigi is a spriteswap of Warner's Luigi, created by Idiot. It contains stolen sprites from a lot of M.U.G.E.N characters, and the sounds are also stolen. 'Retarted Super Luigi' Retarded Super Luigi is a sprite swap of Shinryoga's Luigi. it contains stolen sprites from a lot of mugen chars and the sounds are also stolen. 'Big Glitchy Retarted Luigi' Big Glitchy Retarted Luigi is a sprite swap of Warner's Luigi. It contains stolen sprites from a lot of mugen chars and the sounds are also stolen. It was made by Idiot and X(ALERKINA2)X. Hotel Luigi :Main Article: Hotel Luigi CD-i Luigi is a playable character from the Phillips CD-i game called "Hotel Mario". His character was made by Gruntzilla94. However, unlike his Robotnik and Moar Krabs, his Hotel Luigi and Hotel Mario are not still images, but in fact several. NES Luigi Made by LUIGIMAN, the smaller version when he has no mushroom power. It has only one attack, and that is an instant-kill. To trigger it, you have to press D,DB,B,x/y. KoopaKingdom.com's Luigi This version of Luigi was from KoopaKingdom.com's full MUGEN game, Super Smash Bros. Extinction (DEMO version) He is a spriteswap of MK's Liu Kang and is very cheap and some of his animations are broken as well as some Liu Kang sprites are still there, There is also a Metal and Shadow version with the latter being a swap of Motaro. S.Nara's Luigi This Luigi's sprites are from the SSBB promotion snapshots, It is cheap with combos when played as, and freezes up the game when it uses its dizzy animation. Arcade Luigi This version of Luigi is from the Arcade game Mario Bros. It is a Spriteswap of Kung Fu Man and has random sounds from other characters. It is also very cheap and has 10000 power bars. Tako's Luigi (SMW) This verison of Luigi has no specials or hyper moves, but has an easy AI to go up against. This Luigi only has three attacks. Super Smash Flash Luigi (SSF) This version of Luigi has sprites taken from the Super Smash Flash game from Newgrounds. Its only attack is to shoot fire balls. He also only has one sprite. Mario is also made from the same game. Mario11766's Mario & Luigi (SMB3 GBA) This version uses Luigi and Mario into one whole character. They can't separate or split up, the sprites came from SMB3 for GBA, but they are a spriteswap of Kung Fu Man. They are also very small. Super Kouji Super Kouji plays in a simlar style to Super Masao, as such he can be very cheap, and plays like a KOF character (Power Charge and Evading) He also has better sprites, and many more cheap palettes. Luigi in a Kart D10D10D10 made a Luigi where he is in a kart, but he cant attack. He is useful as a punching bag. Another MLSS Luigi Similarly to Camiios, and Mariotimes version, there is also a Luigi with edited M&L Superstar sprites. It has many attacks from the other MLSS Luigi's. However, this character is in just one video, so he may be offline. It also may be a edit of Shazzo's SMB Luigi. Pesky Plumber Luigi Currently, Pingurules is working on a Pesky Luigi simlar to Ermac won's Pesky Mario, but it will play like Ken instead. Duelpiccolo is also making a Pesky Luigi as well. He may also have been a WIP by Ermac Won due to some intro coding in Pesky Mario's flies titled Pesky Plumer Luigi (Luigi EMW v1). Luuiiiigiiiiiiiiiiii!! A cheap Luigi called Luuiiiigiiiiiiiiiiii!! was made by STG, attacks with missiles, Metal Slug robots, and even making a falling A-Bomb destroy the screen, making this one of the cheapest defeatable Luigis for mugen. (not to mention that his overall damage goes up when health is low) This character was very rare and hard to find until Captain Russia found it and reuploaded it to 4shared. Luigi Brando A strange Luigi that plays similar to Dio Brando, he even has a stand. He uses poorly edited Warner Luigi sprites, that are somewhat misagilined, he also has a intro with himself. Strangely, when he is KO'd twice, Spongebob appears. Trivia *ShinRyoga's Super Luigi is literally his and Neo Ankh's Super Mario character, but with a different voicepack, and its xscale and yscale values changed to 0.99 and 1.2, respectively. *Pingurules' Super Luigi 64 was originally intended to be YTP Luigi as an update, but since he saw Stickman14's Super Mario 64 Edit also has a SGS, he renamed it. *When ShinRyoga's Luigi wins with its normal palette and the life increased in the Options menu, a pink aura emanates from him. *The unfinished Fighting Luigi has a hyper where can turn into another characters silhouette. Videos Video:MUGEN Shadow The Hedgehog Vs. Luigi Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Cheap Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:80's Characters Category:Shoto Clone Category:Users of the Raging Demon